Crisis on Infinite Earths
Crisis on Infinite Earths is a mega-crossover web film directed by Brady Gliwa & distributed by the CW, Paramount Pictures, AMC, 20th Century Studios, Universal, Walt Disney Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Netflix, Nickelodeon & Cartoon Network. It was released on June 19, 2020 on Netflix, Hulu & Amazon & received universal acclaim from critics & moviegoers, even being considered the new greatest film of all time. Plot After the opening logos, a voice describes how the Multiverse came to be, including the creation of the Monitor & the Anti-Monitor, though the voice states that the worlds live, worlds die & the Mulitverse will be no more. Characters * The Monitor (Jimmy Fallon): The good counterpart of the Anti-Monitor who summons the heroes of the Multiverse to stop the Anti-Monitor, but reveals to have been no better than him after the heroes teamed up with the remaining villains. He gets killed by Harbinger possessed by one of Anti-Monitor's shadow demons. 'The Walking Dead (AMC) *Daryl Dixon (The Walking Dead; Norman Reedus): Rick's second-in-command & primary hunter who becomes a key member of the group. He was saved by the Monitor & helps him stop the Anti-Monitor. *Michonne (The Walking Dead; Danai Gurira): A katana-wielding, quiet, but fierce woman who joins Rick's group. She was saved by the Monitor & helps him stop the Anti-Monitor. *Negan (The Walking Dead; Jeffrey Dean Morgan): The former psychopathic leader of the Saviors that he ruled in tyranny. He was saved by Brainiac & later, along with the other surviving villains, teams up with Daryl, Michonne & the other heroes to stop the Anti-Monitor. *Rick Grimes (The Walking Dead; Andrew Lincoln): The main protagonist of The Walking Dead who's the leader of his group who has been dealing with Walkers since he woke up from a coma. He dies in the antimatter wave. *Carol Peletier (The Walking Dead; Melissa McBride): Originally a meek housewife, she overcomes domestic abuse to become a strong & empowered woman capable of making difficult decisions. She dies in the antimatter wave. *Maggie Greene (The Walking Dead; Lauren Cohan): The eldest daughter of the Greene family & begins a relationship with Glenn. She dies in the antimatter wave. *Tara Chambler (The Walking Dead; Alanna Masterson): A former police academy student and ally of the Governor's before joining Rick's group, serving as a primary supply runner. She's the first to die in the Walking Dead universe from the antimatter wave. *Eugene Porter (The Walking Dead; Josh McDermitt): A weak & inefficient, but smart man who claims to know a cure for the walker virus. He dies in the antimatter wave. *Rosita Espinosa (The Walking Dead; Christian Serratos): A tough, focused & a very capable survivor & also Abraham's ex-girlfriend. She dies in the antimatter wave. *Gabriel Stokes (The Walking Dead; Seth Gilliam): A priest, who joins Rick's group, lacks experience of walkers & struggles with his faith in the new world. He dies in the antimatter wave. *Aaron (The Walking Dead; Ross Marquand): An Alexandrian recruiter who brings Rick's group to Alexandria. He dies in the antimatter wave. Cartoon Network The CW Disney * Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil; Eden Sher): * Judy Hopps (Zootopia; Ginnifer Goodwin): * Nick Wilde (Zootopia; Jason Bateman): Marvel Studios Nickelodeon Angry Birds (Sony Pictures Animation) * Red (The Angry Birds Movie (series); Jason Sudeikis): * Silver (The Angry Birds Movie (series); Rachel Bloom): Cameos * Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons; Hank Azaria): * Alexnader Knox (Batman (1989); Robert Wuhl): * Elmer Higgins (Crank Yankers; Jimmy Kimmel): Category:Movies Category:Crossover films Category:Brady Gliwa's Ideas Category:The CW Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Channel Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Netflix Category:Marvel Studios Category:Netflix Movies Category:Action-Adventure Category:Drama Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:The Walking Dead Category:Zootopia Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:The Angry Birds Movie Category:Steven Universe Category:Arrowverse Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Adventure Time Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe